


Best If I Left

by BadWolfNovak



Series: Steve & Bucky stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Break Up, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Cryofreeze (Marvel), M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Stucky - Freeform, T'challa & Bucky Barnes Friendship, Wakanda, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: I like really sad Stucky and I don't know why. Also I'm always mean to Steve and I don't know why. He's one of my faves yet I make him go through the worst situations. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's like a damn rollercoaster Sam! One day he's okay and the next he's terrified he's going to hurt me or the team. I just, I don't know what to do." Steve sighed and dropped his head into his hands, unaware of Bucky listening from the hall.

He peeked into the room to see Sam gently hugging the blond in distress. "Hey, it's not your job to be his therapist or his keeper Steve. You can't carry all this on your shoulders okay?" The other man murmured as he patted Steve's back in comfort.

Bucky drew in a sharp breath that turned into another and another and soon he was sprinting down the hall in search of somewhere to have his anxiety attack in peace. He didn't dare let anyone see him this weak, especially not after hearing how much trouble he was causing Steve.

The brunet was shaking as he slid down with his back against the cold wall. His breathing slowly went back to normal but his thoughts kept spiraling. He was a burden to Steve, to the team, hell even to himself. Sam had found him therapist after therapist but he just couldn't do it. Couldn't think there was even a possibility of washing off all the blood on his hands. He needed to be in a cell like the government had wanted.

He sat turning the offer he had gotten recently over and over in his head.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months earlier_

  
Bucky stood silently in the lab, looking around curiously. He was blown away by how advanced the tech was and even more so by the intelligence the people portrayed. It overshadowed even some of America's most prominent figures.

"Sergeant Barnes, I understand your hesitation. But I assure you, you would receive the best care and it is the safest facility in the world. It is the least I can offer as apology for the misunderstanding." The Wakandan king's voice was soft and kind as he offered the olive branch to the soldier.

Bucky nodded in understanding. He held his flesh hand out to the other man. "Thank you. Very much, for the new arm, for the sanctuary. But I think I need to be out of the ice for a bit. Need to find myself again." He explained as they shook hands.

"The offer will always stand. You are always welcome in my country." T'challa shot him a warm smile before leading Bucky back to the main common room where Steve and the team were waiting to see the new arm.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Present day_

"You sure you wanna do this James?" Natasha asked as she helped Bucky pack. The redhead knew all about running from one's past and problems.

"Yeah. Yeah I think it's best if I left. Best for everyone." Bucky sighed, slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder. "Thank you for helping me. And not telling anyone."

Natasha rolled her eyes and murmured in Russian, a nickname from their shared past that made Bucky smile slightly.

After landing in Wakanda Bucky felt a tug in his heart when his phone rang and Steve's smiling face showed up on the screen.   
"You really love him huh?" Natasha commented quietly as they followed T'challa to the room Bucky would be staying in prior to going back into the cold.

"That's why I gotta do this." The brunet huffed as he turned off the phone and pressed it into his friend's hand.

He accepted her goodbye hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he flopped onto his temporary bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky nervously waited as the doctors began preparing for him to enter the chamber. He watched as they looked over charts and flicked their fingers over screens.

"It will not hurt. I have put in orders for you to be asleep before going in. I would rather not be inhumane as Hydra was. You are a friend and deserve the most comfort we can provide." T'challa murmured, setting a warm hand on Bucky's flesh shoulder.

The soldier nodded once in thanks. He felt a sense of comfort that just seemed to radiate from the other man whenever he was near. "And..after? I don't want to be pulled out unless it's 100% going to work."

The king turned to face the brunet directly. "I swear on my life, we will work day and night to undo what they have done to you. And you will not be taken out until we have a perfect solution." He promised.

The two men turn as they are called by a doctor nearby.

"I believe it is time Sergeant Barnes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I cryin in the club

Bucky made a call before going in. He tapped his finger nervously as it rang and rang. He left a voicemail too short and nowhere near what he wanted to say.

 

  
Steve never got voicemails. So the blinking notification for one on his phone confused him for a moment.

Until he listened to it.

Until he heard Bucky's rough, broken voice whisper, "I'm sorry."

And then silence.

 


End file.
